The Fishbowl Part 3  Two Slayers
by red-jacobson
Summary: Part Three of the Fishbowl Series - Faith joins the fun.  Adults Only, Oral, Anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub


Title: Two Slayers and A Very Happy Xander

Pairing: Xander/Cordy/Faith

Rating: NC-17 (Oral, Anal, D/S, F/F)

Disclaimer: Do I Really Need to Say this? I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the crackheads at Mutant Enemy. I would have treated all of them a lot better.

Angel Investigations, Wednesday Afternoon:

"Hey Faith, got a minute?"

Faith turned, licked her lips, and, in her most flirtatious manner, said, "For you, Queen C,

anything!"

"Actually, that's what I had in mind. What are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing planned, unless you get a vision or Wesley tells me there's another apocalypse

scheduled, why?"

"Are you up for another round of 'Two Slayers'?" Cordelia asked hopefully, her lips

spread in a sexy smile.

"Damn!" Faith laughs, "You two sure do enjoy getting me naked! What's this, the third or

fourth time in the last six months?"

"Something like that, but it just works out that way. We put the slips back in the jar when

we are done, and I pulled it out this time. Not that we have any objection at all to getting

you into our bed. I think you know how both Xan and I feel about you."

"Yeah, well, you won't hear me complaining about spending time with you two either.

So, what's the plan? We spend the weekend in bed, and have Dennis bring us snacks?"

"Not really, but we can talk about that on Friday night. Why don't you pack a bag, don't

forget clothes this time, and ride home with me Friday. We can have dinner and relax a

bit before playtime," Cordelia suggested. She grinned at Faith and lowered her voice so

what she was about to say wouldn't carry beyond the two of them. "Speaking of which,

can you pack your strap-on? Xander took my ass for the first time Monday night, and I

loved it!" Cordelia admitted before continuing. "Now I'm drenched just thinking about

taking both of you at the same time."

"Damn, C! Talk about getting a girls' interest! I'll definitely be packing some toys for the

weekend."

Friday Afternoon:

Faith's jaw hit the pavement when she got her first look at Cordelia's brand new Jaguar

Convertible, complete with license plates that read "Queen C".

"Whoa! When did you get this baby?" Faith asked, whistling her appreciation.

"It was a gift from Xander, to celebrate the third anniversary of what he calls our 'New

Beginning'. It surprised the hell out of me too, but I love it! If you can quit drooling long

enough, you can get in," Cordelia teased.

"A gift from Xander? What the hell did he do, rob a bank?"

"Not quite, but we'll tell you about it tonight. Right now I need to concentrate on my

driving; this girl gets away from you if you aren't careful." Cordelia informed Faith as she

started the car.

Pulling into the garage forty-five minutes later, they saw Xander standing in the doorway,

with a smile on his face. He walked down to the car, pulling Cordy into a hug and kissing

her. They looked at each other and smiled, and reached for Faith. As soon as their arms

were around her, Cordelia claimed Faiths mouth, while Xander nuzzled her neck. Then

Xander began kissing Faith, battling tongues, while Cordy kissed her neck and ran her

tongue into Faiths' cleavage. After enjoying the feelings for a few minutes, Faith pulled

back "Uh, as much as I'm enjoying this, do we really want to finish this on the garage

floor, when there are nice soft beds inside?"

Xander looked at her with mock-disappointment on his face, saying, "You're right, damn

it! And here I was, looking forward to taking you both over the hood of Cordy's car!"

Cordelia shook her head at this and said;

"Maybe later Xan, but I want to put a blanket down first."

Walking into the dining area, dinner was on the table. Salad and fruit, grilled steak and

potatoes, as well as beers for Xander and Faith and wine for Cordy were all waiting to be

eaten. They made casual chit chat during dinner. Although Cordy wanted to tell Faith the

news about Xander's book, Xander stopped her, preferring to keep the dinner

conversation light. He wasn't sure how she would react when they told her about the

subject matter.

Afterwards, Faith leaned back in her chair, looked at both of them, and spoke, "Alright,

what's going on you two? You've been busting to tell me something all night, so spill!"

"Well Faith, you asked me if Xander had robbed a bank to buy me the car, right?"

"Yeah and..." Faith prompted.

"I don't know if you are aware of this, or not, but Xander has been working on a book for

the last couple of years," Cordelia began. She grinned as Faith gestured impatiently for

her to continue. "Well, he sold it last month, and got an incredibly good contract with one

of the big publishers out here. So, for the first time in years, in my case, and ever, in

Xander's case, we are rich!"

"Whoa, that's amazing! Congratulations Xan, what's the book about?" Faith asked with

interest.

"Basically, it's a fictionalized version of our lives in Sunnydale. The first book covers the

Demon Hunter arriving in Diablo's Gap, and her meeting us, plus the whole deal with the

Master. I've planned out seven books, ending with the battle to close the Hellmouth last

year. The second book is finished, dealing with the fictional version of Angelus, and the

third is in Draft form now. The second book was tough, simply because, for all the

heartache he caused Buffy in real-life; he never really was more than an annoyance. I

know, he tried to kill Jenny, but we got there in time to stop him, and if Willow hadn't

been able to re-soul him before he opened Acathala that could have been real bad, but

basically, he was more of a pain in the ass than anything. Of course, I'll never tell Angel

that. I'm content to let him keep on thinking we considered him the Big Bad. In the book,

Angelus is a lot more of a monster than he ever was in reality."

"Wait a minute; you are using our lives in books? Do B and the others know?"

"Yes they do. I spoke to Giles, Jenny, Buffy and Willow before I left Sunnydale, and

Angel and Cordy when I got here. The hard part was getting hold of Oz, but I managed to

catch up with him before a Dingoes show at the Hollywood Bowl. They all gave me their

permission to use the events, and their actions. Faith, if you don't feel comfortable about

my using your life in the story, let me know, I'll work around your part in the events."

"No, that part I'm five by five with. It's just a shock 'because I never knew you were the

literary type."

"I'm not, but even a 'Zeppo'," he said as he smiled at Cordy, who blushed and smiled in

return, "sometimes has a story to tell. And that's how I see myself, as a storyteller. I'm

trying to tell the world, in a way they'll accept, about modern day heroes and the fight

against the dark."

Cordy spoke up then, "We didn't tell you this because we wanted to brag, but so you

could understand how we can afford the things we do. You see, Xan and I were looking

at houses on Wednesday, and we've narrowed it down to three. We want you to come

with us tomorrow and help make the selection."

""Because, we want you to live there with us. You would have your own space, of

course, but we would hope you would be spending nights with us most of the time. You

would have your own car and as much privacy as you need or want. Cordy and I have

talked it over, and we both care for you a great deal, and would love for you to be a

bigger part of our lives. I realize this is a lot to drop on you at once, but we thought it

would be better to talk about it now, before we got naked. Because, after you two get

your clothes off, I lose the ability to think coherently," Xander said with a grin.

At that, Cordy and Faith laughed, realizing that he wasn't exaggerating.

"You're right, this is a lot of information to take in, but I'm not crazy no matter what some

people think! I'd love to move in with you."

Smiling, Xander stood up, "Good, now that we've settled the important stuff, let me show

you your present. We got you this, because no matter how enjoyable it is, there are times

when we will want to do something while dressed."

Xander went to the hall closet and pulled out a box. When Faith opened it, she screamed

with excitement, because it contained a PlayStation 5, the newest version, as well as five

different games. Before Faith started hooking the game up, Cordy stopped her.

"We can set the game up tomorrow, right now, I think we have a few too many clothes

on, especially since Xander and I have a sweet tooth, and think a Hot Faith Sundae would

be a perfect dessert. How does that sound to you Faith?"

"Well then, what the hell are we doing still dressed? Let's go!"

"Cordy, why don't you and Faith go up and get ready? The plastic is already on the bed.

I'll get everything and be up in a couple of minutes."

When Xander opened the bedroom door a few minutes later, he got hard immediately at

the sight that greeted him. Cordelia and Faith were both nude and wrapped in an

embrace. They were kissing, their breasts rubbing together as they fingered each other.

Xander set the tray down and removing his clothes, walked up to them. Tapping Cordy

on the shoulder, he took over kissing Faith while Cordy started kissing her way down

Faith's body. She licked and sucked on each nipple, before running her tongue around her

navel, dipping her tongue inside, and then moving down to Faith's cleanly shaven core. It

only took a few swipes of Cordy's tongue to bring her to orgasm. Faith broke away from

Xander's kiss to scream her pleasure, and then moved to Cordy, saying, "Let me return

the favor."

She moved down Cordy's body, duplicating the actions Cordy had done to her. However,

when she got to Cordelia's entrance, she lightly licked around the edges, before sliding

her fingers in. She lightly brushed Cordy's clit with her fingers, while licking and sucking

her outer lips. When Faith put her mouth directly on the center, she pulled her fingers out,

and, as she sucked on the clit, slid first one, then another finger into Cordy's ass. That's all

it took for Cordy to cum.

After giving them a couple of minutes to recover, and to get himself back under control,

Xander took the top off the pan of hot fudge. Testing it with his fingers to make sure it

wasn't too hot, he then drizzled it over Faith's breasts. While he did that, Cordy scooped

ice cream on top of the fudge and down Faith's stomach. Then they sprayed whipped

cream all over her, and then put nuts and cherries on top. Except for one cherry which

Cordy put on her tongue and inserted into her pussy. By this time, the mixtures of hot and

cold sensations were driving Faith wild. Xander and Cordy took turns claiming her

mouth, before moving down her body, licking the creamy treats off of her. Their actions

pushed Faith over edge. The last thing she remembered thinking, before the sensations

overwhelmed her was {thank the Gods for multiple orgasms!}

By the time she stopped moaning and was aware of her surroundings, they had cleaned

most of the mess off of her, and now they had ice cream and fudge all over their smiling

faces.

"Welcome back, Faith," Xander smirked. "I guess we don't have to ask if you enjoyed

that."

"Gods, that was intense! I don't think I've ever cum that hard or often in my life," Faith

said, still panting. "You two definitely know how to show a girl a good time!"

"The night isn't over yet! Let's go get cleaned up, and then we can see about taking care

of Xander's situation." Cordy suggested, standing up.

"Oh yeah, Xan! Cordy told me you took her in the ass," Faith said with a grin. "So do you

want to fuck me in the ass? Get me all soapy in the shower, and bend me over, sliding

your big dick into my tight ass while Cordy eats me, and fondles you balls. Is that what

you want to do?"

"Fuck yes!" Xander moaned. He swallowed hard and tried to control himself. "In fact, if

you don't move the ass in question, I may just bend you over the dresser and take you

right here! So let's get going!"

As they headed for the bathroom, they could hear the water and the shower turning on.

"Thank you Dennis!" Cordy called out. "You can stay and watch if you want."

The lights flickered briefly in agreement and the words "Thank You" appeared on the

steam covering the mirror.

As soon as they had washed most of the mess off, Xander poured liquid soap on his

hands, and handed the bottle to Cordy.

"You wash the front, I'll get the back, and then we will see just how dirty our Faith is."

As Cordelia soaped and washed Faith's body, she stopped to lick at her nipples as they

were cleaned. Xander ran his soap covered hands over her back and ass, working his

fingers into her crack as he rubbed her rosebud. Then he worked one soap covered finger,

then another into her ass. Faith moaned as he worked the fingers in and out, loosening her

up for his cock. He rubbed soap on his cock, and then put the head at her ass.

"Ready, Faith?" He asked in her ear.

"Uh huh," Faith answered, luxuriating in the feelings the two were causing.

"Brace yourself," Xander warned before he popped the head of his cock in.

Faith moaned at the feeling, and then said, over her shoulder, "Come on Xander, fuck my

ass!"

Xander grabbed her hips, and pulled back, sliding his entire length into her. As he was

sliding in, Cordelia dropped to her knees and began eating Faith's pussy, while fingering

herself.

As Xander was pumping her ass, he reached around, fondling her breasts, and saying,

"Do you like this Faith? Do you like me fucking your ass while Cordy eats your pussy?"

"Fuck yeah! I love it when you fuck my ass - and Cordy has an amazing tongue - I'm

gonna cum all over her face!" Faith managed to get out. She looked down at Cordy and

continued, "maybe later, you can cum on mine!"

That was all Xander could take. With a yell he came, flooding Faith's ass which triggered

Faith's orgasm, which set Cordy off. The force of his orgasm after being at the edge for

so long, caused Xander to collapse. He pulled Faith with him, which caused Cordy to fall

forward as well. As they sat and looked at each other, they heard a noise from the area by

the sink, as the mouthwash bottle and shaving cream were knocked into the sink.

"You too, Dennis?" Faith laughed breathlessly, and that was all it took to get Xander and

Cordy laughing as well. They continued chuckling as they dried each other off and

returned to the bedroom. They got into the bed and as they were cuddling, Faith spoke

up.

"I can't believe it's me saying this - but I need to rest! I think I hit my orgasm limit back

in the shower. I never knew you were into dirty talk Xan-man!"

"What can I say; I'm just full of surprises," Xander answered, cuddling closer to the girls.

"Full of something, anyway," Cordy said with a smirk.

"Cordy, my love, if I wasn't so tired, I'd paddle your ass for that!" Xander threatened,

shaking a finger at her.

"Save that for tomorrow, Xan, we all need some sleep," Cordelia retorted with a tired

smile.

Xander cut the lights, and wrapping his arms around Faith, who had Cordy in an

embrace, they all fell fast asleep.

Saturday Morning

The next morning, Xander awoke first. He quietly got up, showered, and dressed before

going downstairs to get coffee going. Hearing the door close, Faith and Cordy woke up as

well. As they were getting washed and dressed to face the day, Faith asked, "So, C, when

Xander threatened to paddle you last night, what was that about? Was he serious?"

"Partly. The other night, we played a Dom/sub scene, and I really got off on being

submissive to him. Xan enjoyed it too; it really added some spice, which is always good,"

Cordelia admitted.

"Kinky, tell me more," Faith said, her eyes on Cordelia.

"Well, we were role playing an audition for a 9 1/2 weeks remake. They were doing the

NC-17 version, so I had to play the part of a submissive. Xan was my co-star. He made

me strip, and then put me over his lap for a spanking. Faith, I came so hard, just from him

spanking my ass! After that he made me wear a butt plug, and then I had to kneel down

and undress him. Then he fucked my face. It was so unlike how Xander normally acts,

but what a turn on! Then he tied me to the bed, made me beg to cum - I couldn't cum

unless he gave me permission - then he pulled out the plug, put my ankles over his

shoulders and fucked my ass. I lost count of how many times I came, and I know that I

passed out at least once. I was sore for two days after that, but damn! What a night!"

Cordelia said exuberantly, grinning at the memories.

"Sounds like it! It got me wet just hearing about it. That's one thing I've never really

experienced. I was always a 'suck em, fuck em, and dump em' kind of girl in the past.

Until you and Xan seduced me that night, I'd never even considered spicing things up.

After the way you described the scene, I think I'd get off on submitting to Xander," Faith

mused. She turned to Cordelia and raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he'd be into it?"

"Are you kidding? The man that wouldn't get off on the idea of having two gorgeous,

horny, bisexual, and submissive women at his feet has got to be gay. Xander will love the

idea. Here's what we can do..." Cordelia said, leaning toward Faith to begin planning.

As they made their plans, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Xander's

voice calling, "Food's on the table ladies come and get it before I eat it all!"

"He's not kidding about that! We'd better hurry up and get down there!" Cordy

commented to Faith before pulling her downstairs.

After eating one of Xander's world famous breakfasts, Xander and Faith got the

PlayStation hooked up, and before long Faith was engrossed in the game. Cordy and

Xander watched her for a while, before Cordy beckoned her husband into the kitchen.

Xander followed with a quizzical look on his face, which vanished when Cordy wrapped

her arms around him and kissed him.

"Whoa, what was that for? Not that I'm objecting- Cordy kisses are a highlight of my

life, but what brought that on?" Xander asked, leaning back so he could see her face.

"For last night, for being my husband, for the way you spoil me and any other reason I

can think of. Mostly just because I love you so much!" Cordy said with a smile.

"The feeling is most definitely mutual, lady of mine. So, what's on your mind?" Xander

held her close, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

"Well, Faith asked me about the paddling comment you made last night, so I explained

the audition. She got really turned on - I think she would have jumped me then and there

if you hadn't called us for breakfast. She is interested in trying the sub role on for size,"

Cordy told him, enjoying the look on his face as she explained.

"Well, I think we can arrange that. How sure are you that she would be into it?" Xander

asked, trying not to get his hopes and others things, up.

"Very sure, she admitted wanted to try it," Cordy answered with a grin. She could feel

how well Xander had taken the idea of Faith submitting to him.

"Okay, here's an idea. We're going to be out and about today, why don't we get her really

worked up - little things like 'can you imagine what it's going to feel like when he puts

you over his knee?' Or 'maybe he will tie you up, would you like that?' Things like that.

Get her so worked up she'll be begging for us to let her cum before the day is half over.

Sound like a plan?"

"Oh yeah!" Cordelia said enthusiastically. She smiled sexily at Xander. "I'm really glad

we started the Fishbowl. This kinky side of you is fun!"

"Babe, I was kinky when we were together in high school, but I didn't know how to

broach the subject. Hell, maybe if I had, we wouldn't have broken up." Xander mused

almost to himself.

"Hush, Xan, we both had growing up to do, before we were ready for what we have now.

It all worked out for the best." Cordelia answered, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, when did you get so wise?"

"Smart ass!"

"Love you too! Hey, you up for Chinese food today? I was thinking about getting us a

table at Lee Ho Fuchs tonight, before we get started on Two Slayers. Just between us, at

the moment I'm not planning on getting dressed all day tomorrow." Xander said

lasciviously.

"Now that sounds like a great plan to me, and I'm sure Faith would enjoy it, too. She's

always ordering Chinese when we have lunch delivered at work"

After everybody got dressed, they piled into Cordy's jag. Cordy at the wheel, of course,

while Xander sat in the back and proceeded to drive Faith crazy with his comments.

As they pulled up to the first house, "Hey Faith, you'll love this house! It has a deck off

the master bedroom, so we can go outside and fuck in the moonlight-give the neighbors

a thrill."

Or, at the next house, "This place comes with a hot tub, so you can eat Cordy while the

jets of water pound your pussy, wouldn't that be fun?"

Or, approaching the last house, "This is my favorite of the three - it's got a huge

swimming pool and a privacy fence so we can go skinny dipping. It also has a deck with

the hot tub. And wait until you see the basement! It's finished, and there are beams that

Cordy and I can cuff your arms to, and tease you until you are about to scream. Can't you

just imagine it? Cordy sucking on your nipples as I run a feather up and down your

thighs, lightly touching the insides of your knees, until you are begging us to touch your

pussy, and when we finally do it, you cum so hard you are crying from relief. What do

you think about that?"

Faith managed to keep her mouth shut all through the ride, but Cordy and Xander could

see that she was squirming in her seat as Xander described the basement.

"Trust me Faith; it's all going to be worth it. Anticipation will just increase your appetite

for when the time comes. Now, you've seen all the houses, which one do you like the

best?"

"Ooh, dammit, quit trying to distract me! I'm still enjoying the mental pictures. Okay,

okay, if I had to choose, I'd pick the last one we looked at."

"Okay, how about you, Cordy?"

"Same thing and those mental pictures are getting me hot and bothered too," Cordelia

admitted with a grin.

"Well, that's another thing we agree on. Hand me the phone Faith, it's in the glove

compartment." Xander said, hold out his hand.

Faith found it quickly and handed it over.

Punching the numbers, Xander waited for an answer. "Jill? Xander Harris here, we've

reached a decision on the property we want. It's the house on Whedon Road. When can

you have the paperwork ready for us to sign? Tuesday? Super! Just one thing, I need you

to add another name to the deed; the name is Faith Adams, okay? We will be in on

Tuesday, and I'll have the money for you then. Terrific, see you then!

"Well, ladies, we now own a house - how do you think we should celebrate? Cordy - do

you want to go shopping? Faith, what about going to a movie? Or, here's an idea Cordy,

why don't you head for home and we can fuck Faith until she can't walk, how does that

sound?" Xander asked, pretending curiosity over which they could choose.

"I don't know, Xan, I really wanted to go shopping," Cordelia said, keeping the smile out

of her voice. Hearing that, Faith whimpered in frustration. Cordy continued, "but I guess

I can do that another day. So, Faith, what do you think is going to happen now?"

"I know if the two of you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to jump you both right here in

the car!"

"Patience Faith - sex in public is a little later on the agenda," Cordelia commented.

"What?" Faith asked loudly in surprise.

"Just kidding! Unless of course, Xander and I decide to take you right on the dance floor

some night. Never can tell what's going to happen."

"Now, Cordelia, I thought we were going to surprise her with that at Caritas the next

time." Xander said mock-reproving her.

"Oops, sorry," Cordelia apologized, not sounding sorry at all.

"You two are driving me crazy -are you trying to get me so horny I can't think? Well, it's

working!" Faith said her voice thick with desire.

"Cordy, did you put the blankets in the trunk like I asked?"

"Sure did!"

"Good, I think it's time we broke in the garage," Xander said looking at Faith. He saw her

swallow hard.

"Come on you two! This is almost painful!" Faith moaned.

"Only a couple of minutes more Faith, you can handle it," Xander assured her, loving the

passion and need in her voice.

A few minutes after the previous part

Finally, Cordy pulled into the garage and the door shut behind them.

Piling out of the car, Xander took charge once again. "Cordy, go get the toys from the

bedroom, and Faith, help me get these blankets spread out."

Cordelia grinned and went into the house. Faith and Xander covered the hood of Cordy's

car with a soft blanket, and piled several more on the ground in front of the car. As they

were finishing, Cordy came out of the house wearing nothing but a smile and in her hand

were a strap-on and harness.

"Faith, you're still dressed? I'm surprised, I thought Xander would have had you naked

already," Cordy commented.

"We just hadn't gotten that far yet, babe," Xander said with a grin. Smile fading, he

turned to Faith and looked her over. "Before we get started, if you need us to stop, or

slow down, or just need a breather for a second, all you have to say is the word 'Peach'

that is our safe-word. Do you understand?" Faith nodded. Seeing that she understands,

Xander slid into the Dominant role. "You ready Faith?" He asked quietly. She nodded so

he continued. "Faith, take your clothes off, now!"

In a matter of a minute, Faith stood there naked. Xander was still fully dressed, leaning

against the hood of the car and smiling.

Winking at her husband, Cordy turned to Faith and said, "Now Faith, I want you to put

the harness on me."

Faith took it and hooked the straps around Cordy's waist and thighs.

"Very good Faith," Xander said, "Now, come over here and kneel down."

Xander slid his shirt off, and opened his jeans and lowered them to mid-thigh. "Okay,

you know what to do," he told the brunette slayer.

"About time," Faith muttered, before taking his entire length in her mouth. She worked

her tongue around his shaft as she moved her mouth up and down on him. Xander

reached down and fondled her breasts, lightly pinching the nipples. She moaned around

his cock and reached down to finger herself, to try and relieve her itch. Before she was

able to get her hand down there, Xander pulled his cock out of her mouth and said,

"Okay, that's enough for now. Let me get down on the ground, and you can climb on for

some serious fucking!"

"Alright! You two have had me ready to pop for hours!" Faith answered her need and

desire evident in her voice.

Xander stretched out on his back, and Faith mounted him, hissing in pleasure as she

lowered herself onto his rod. As she was rocking back and forth, putting pressure on her

sensitive areas, Xander reached up and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her down, until

her breasts were crushed against his chest. Looking up, he could see Cordy watching,

with a glazed look in her eyes. She was absently stroking the head of the dildo, causing it

to rub against her clit. As erotic as the sight was to Xander, he was close to cumming, and

wanted to hold off.

"Cordy, are you ready?"

She shook her head, as if to clear it, and moved forward with a tube of lubrication in her

hand. Squirting some on her finger, she worked it in and around Faith's ass. Faith tensed

at the feeling of a finger entering her, but as she felt a second finger filling her rear, the

anticipation and frustration of the day caught up to her all at once and she screamed as

one of the most intensive waves of pleasure she had ever experienced washed over her.

She shook as back to back to back orgasms wracked her body. She was so overwhelmed

that she barely registered when the fingers in her ass were removed, and replaced with 7

inches of soft rubber. Xander and Cordy were pumping into her, developing a gentle

rhythm until she came back to earth, which she did shortly thereafter.

"Oh man, this is incredible!" She panted out, as she worked to match their rhythm. When

she did so, they sped up the pace until Xander gasped out, "I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum!"

and emptied himself into her. Hearing him caused Cordy to be hit by her own orgasm.

Moaning, she collapsed on top of Faith and Xander.

When she had recovered, Faith stretched up and kissed Xander, saying," You know, the

main problem we have now, is having to surgically remove the smile from my face."

Cordy chuckled, and gently slid the strap-on out of Faith, allowing her to get off of

Xander.

Later, after they had cleaned up, Xander went downstairs to give them time to get ready

for the scene that night. He had spoken to a few of the single guys at Harris Construction,

finding out which is the hottest club for dancing in the area. The consensus was that Club

21, in the heart of Downtown L.A., is the hottest club around. He figured that would be

perfect for the girls, since it is unlikely anyone they knew would be there.

When the girls came back downstairs after getting ready, Xander's jaw dropped. Faith

looked like he remembered her from High School- tight leather pants, strategically ripped

tank-top and heavy eye makeup. But the big surprise came when he turned to look at his

wife. Gone was the high school sophisticate who wore custom designed clothing in style,

in her place was a blond in a leather skirt, stockings and low cut sweater. He couldn't help

himself, he let out with a long wolf whistle at the sight. "You two look terrific! I wouldn't

be surprised if there are a couple of heart attacks at the club tonight, you both are so

damned hot!"

"Well thank you, sir," Cordy replied with a smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep! I thought we'd get some dinner first, and then go make all the men and most of the

women at Club 21 drool," Xander told them as he escorted them to the car.

Getting into Xander's Blazer, the headed out to the restaurant. They nearly had an

accident, when Cordy, who was sitting in the back, let her legs open; allowing Xander to

see that she wasn't wearing underwear. Fortunately, he was able to tear his eyes from the

mirror and back to the road in time to keep them from hitting anything. As Faith saw

what had distracted Xander, she smirked and getting into character said, "Well, B, hoping

to get lucky tonight?"

"I don't know, F. I was thinking about humping your thigh on the dance floor, and didn't

want my juices to stain any of my thongs. You know how hard those kinds of stains can

be to remove?"

"Okay, you two, save it for the club. I'm having a hard enough time driving with you two

luscious ladies in the car, and I don't need mental pictures like those distracting me."

"Sorry Xandman, didn't mean to make it HARD on you. Oh hell, who am I trying to kid?

I wanted to make it hard as possible, especially after the way you were teasing me this

afternoon."

"Keep it up Faith, and I'll put you over my knee in the restaurant and give you a barebottom

spanking in front of everybody," Xander warned, only partly joking.

"Oooooh, that's a mental image to cherish," Cordy said, smirking.

"Why Cordy, do you want me to spank you in public? Maybe I should come down to

Angel Investigations some day, pull you into Angel's office, leave the door open so

anybody could see in, and bend you over his desk so I could spank your cute little ass

until you couldn't sit. How would you like that?"

"Xan, you are such a tease – but could you just imagine the reactions we would get?"

Cordy said, grinning at her mental image of Angel's face.

"I don't know if he can, but I sure can! Angel would faint, Wesley would stammer then

run to beat off, and Fred would get so turned on she'd find Gunn and jump him right

there."

"I don't think Wesley would beat off right away," Cordelia said. She paused before

continuing. "He'd have to call Kate and get permission first."

"Whoa! Whoa! Way too much information there, ladies! Anyway, we are here, so let's

get ourselves together so we don't get thrown out of the restaurant."

They made it through the meal without incident, and then headed for the club. When they

got there, there was a long line, but the doorman took one look at them and waved them

in. They got a table, and before Xander could leave to get drinks, 3 waiters and a waitress

were at their table, asking to help them.

Faith decided to have some fun, and screw with the guys' minds, leaned over the table,

exposing a vast amount of cleavage, and smiled at the waitress.

"Why sure you can, Kim! I'd like a Sex on the Beach, and my girl with take a Slow

Comfortable Screw against the Wall."

Kim flushed to her collarbone, while the guys groaned and excused themselves, before

Kim turned to Xander for his order.

"Just a Coke please, I'm driving," he replied to her unasked question.

"Oh, then your sodas are free!" Reaching into her apron, she pulled out a button that read

'21 Club Designated Driver' on it. Leaning over, she pinned the badge to his shirt,

making sure he got a good look down her blouse at the same time.

Faith cleared her throat, and Kim straightened up and looked at her, flushing again.

Cordy gave her one of her patented 'Queen C' glares, before softening slightly and

speaking.

"Sorry Kim, but he is ours, and we don't like to share. Unless of course, you think you

can handle all three of us, then maybe something could be arranged. Why don't you think

about that while you are getting our drinks?"

With a stunned look on her face, Kim went up to the bar.

Xander looked over, saw that she would be a while because of the line, and turned back

to Cordy. "Are you sure about this Cordy? Do you really want to bring another person

into our bed? I mean, if that is what the two of you want, I'm fine with it, but it seems

really quick."

Faith spoke up at this point. "Actually, not all that quick, Xan. You see, Cordy and I

know Kim; she came to Angel for help a few weeks ago, and Queen C and I helped her

out. And hell yeah am I sure! That girl is definitely fuckable. Besides, haven't you ever

wanted to have an orgy?"

"Well, the thought has crossed my mind in the past, but the two of you keep me very

satisfied, and I'm not that interested in adding anyone else for more than an occasional

night of fun. But Cordy, I ask you again, is this what you want? The three of us are great

together, and I don't want anything to mess that up."

Cordy reached across the table and took Xander's hand. "Xan, I wouldn't have said

anything if I wasn't sure. Kim was flirting with Faith and I while we were working, and I

for one, am ready to call her bluff. Plus, as Faith said, she's definitely fuckable."

"Okay, let's see if it goes anywhere because I agree with both of you, she is most

definitely fuckable."

Further conversation with interrupted by Kim bring their drinks. Xander paid, giving her

a $50 tip. As she set Cordy's drink in front of her, she said in a low, sultry voice, "I can

handle it." She met Cordy's eyes.

Cordy gave her an almost predatory smile. "Are you certain? Because all three of us play

rough. Do you think you can handle being tied to a bed, while all of us take a turn at you?

Can you handle two or even all three of us at a time? Can you handle me putting you over

my knee, with your pants around your ankles while I spank you with a hairbrush for

flirting with my husband?"

At Cordy's words, Kim started breathing heavily, and her nipples poked out through her

blouse. She blinked, and in a quiet voice said, "Yes, miss, I can. Please excuse me." With

that, she took her tray and headed towards the ladies room.

Cordy looked at Faith and smiled. "Follow her. Let us know if she's doing what I think

she is," Cordelia instructed Faith.

After Faith left, Xander sat back with a huge grin on his face. "Lover, I definitely like

seeing this side of you! It's just a shame that these tables don't have tablecloths, because,

if they did, I'd have you crawl under here and give me some relief. That display turned

me on like you wouldn't believe!"

"Sex in public, Xan?" Cordy asked with a grin, "Is this another one of those fantasies you

hid in high school? Are there any other fantasies you haven't told me about?"

"Cordy, with one exception, which we just haven't gotten to yet, you have fulfilled all of

my physically possible fantasies! And if I can ever figure out a way to get us into a zero

gravity environment, we can take care of one of my physically impossible ones as well.

The only fantasy that we have fulfilled yet, we can take care of easily at the new house."

"What is it, Xan? You've definitely got my interest." Cordelia asked, intrigued.

Xander leaned over and began whispering in her ear. "It's actually rather romantic.

You're on a raft in a built-in pool, the full moon shining down on your naked body. I

swim out to you, and worship you with my hands, mouth and tongue until you cum,

crying my name, then you roll off the raft and we make love in the water."

"Wow, I like that one babe," Cordy answered breathlessly. "You know, I think it was

your romantic streak that I fell in love with first in high school. Of course, your eyes and

butt had a lot to do with it too," she added with an impish grin.

He didn't have a chance to respond, as Faith returned to the table then, and slid two of her

fingers into Cordy's mouth. Cordy licked and sucked them clean. As she released them,

she looked at Faith and said, "Kim?" Faith nodded. "Tasty, tell us all!"

"Well. I thought you'd never ask. When I got to the bathroom, only one stall with is use,

and I heard moaning coming from behind the door. I knocked, and said, 'Kim? It's Faith,

let me in.' She opened the door, and I slid in. She was a mess, her pants were down at her

ankles, and it looked like she ripped her panties, she was in such a rush. Her blouse was

open, with her tits hanging out - and check this out, she has them pierced! I said, 'Cordy

got to you, huh?' 'Oh, yes, I almost came right there at the table, she got me so hot!' 'Well,

let me help you with that.' I started sucking on her nipples and then I fingered her until

she came. Then she started putting herself back together, and I got her phone number and

work schedule. She is working the next couple of weekends, but will be off in three

weeks if we want to play. Oh, one other thing, she is a natural redhead; she's got it

trimmed in the shape of a heart."

Cordy sat there in silence for a minute, before turning to the others. "Faith, Xan, I know

Two Slayers was my choice, but I'm way too worked up to play a role right now. What

do you say we go back to the house and get naked?"

"Works for me, I'm much more interested in being with Queen C, instead of the Queen B

of Sunnyhell. How about you Xandman?"

"Let's get the hell out of here. I'm trying not to mess my jeans from that story. But this

time, let's hold off until we get into the house. I'm not really interested in playing in the

garage twice in one day." Xander suggested as they hurried to the door.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the door. I'm gonna find Kim and tell her we'll call her in a couple

of weeks." Faith said, hurrying off in the other direction.

Xander broke most of the speed limits getting home. They ran into the house, stripping

their clothes off on the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Faith lay back on the bed, Cordy with

her face at her mound, while Xander took Cordy doggie-style. They were all so worked

up, they came almost immediately.

After resting for a few minutes, Faith got out of the bed, and grabbed a strap on from her

bag. Putting it on, she walked back to Cordy, saying, "You've had a crack at my ass, now

it's my turn! What do you think Xan, you up for a Cordy sandwich?

That got Xander's attention, and he was instantly erect.

"I guess you are. Where do you keep the lube?" After coating her finger, she started

fucking Cordy's ass with it, loosening her up for the strap-on, while Xander slid under her

on the bed, and placed his cock at her entrance. Cordy sighed as she felt Xander enter her.

Feeling pressure on her back, she leaned forward and started kissing him. When Faith felt

her ass muscles relax around her fingers, she popped the head of the dildo in and slowly

worked it until all 8 inches were buried inside her.

As they built up a rhythm, Faith leaned down and spoke into Cordy's ear. "Just imagine,

in a few weeks, you and I can be doing this to Kim. I'll be pumping her pussy, while you

fuck her in that tight little ass. At the same time, Xander will be there, working his cock

in and out of her mouth. And when we cum, making her clean us up with her tongue, isn't

that going to be fun?"

With Faith's words in her ear, in addition to the sensation of being filled front and rear,

Cordy was sailing off on seas of pleasure. This sight was all Xander needed to cum as

well. And, with a final thrust, the friction of the rubber against her clit caused Faith to

orgasm hard.

They were so exhausted by their activities they practically fell asleep where they were.

Faith woke up enough to pull the dildo out of Cordy's ass and tossed it aside before

curling up next to her in the bed.

End.


End file.
